Cooling Off
by catfic
Summary: Kwame and Gi confront Wheeler and Linka about the effect their somewhat turbulent relationship has on the team. Take one hotheaded Planeteer, one coolly collected one, some hot pools, some cold snow, some awkward conversations, and this is what you get.


This is just something fun written to alleviate all the drama of the next chapter of Father and Son. It is set a couple of years before the events of my other fics – so the Planeteers are a little younger and a lot less mature – and it's about a conversation that I think they would have had at some point. In my head, anyway.

XXXXXXX

"It's beautiful."

Linka voiced the thoughts of all the Planeteers as they drove over the bridge. A snow-melt river roared beneath them, and beyond it a white-dusted valley spread out to the mountains.

"I'll be glad when we get there," said Kwame, expertly steering around another winding bend. "You really have to concentrate on this road. And my hands are cold."

"Yeah, we've kind of got out of the habit of driving on the ground," said Wheeler. He fiddled with the stereo. "Reception's terrible up here."

The Planeteers were in New Zealand. After a successful mission stopping Hoggish Greedly contaminating the spring water of the Canterbury Plains, they were taking a short break in a mountain resort – Hanmer Springs – an hour's drive from the city of Christchurch.

"It was nice of Emily to lend us her car," Linka added. The Greenpeace activist had been so grateful to the Planeteers that she had given them free passes to the hot pools, as well as the use of her battered hybrid jeep.

Gi read aloud from the guide-book. "Unwind in one of our many thermal mineral pools The thermal waters contain a wide variety of minerals including sulphur, sodium chloride, calcium, carbonates, magnesium and potassium. Our waters are reported to offer great relief to those suffering from arthritis and similar ailments." She paused. "So it will cure your hands too, Kwame."

Kwame caught her eye in the rear view mirror. "Are you suggesting I have arthritis?"

"No." Gi smiled wickedly. "But you need warming up, right?"

"I am not a cold weather animal."

"Okay, I'm giving up on the radio." Wheeler rummaged in the glove compartment. "Let's see what CDs Emily's got in here."

Ma-Ti, wedged between Linka and Gi in the back seat, spoke up. "Nothing too loud, Wheeler. I've only just got Suchi to calm down."

"Fine." Wheeler turned round. "But I have to say, that furball's a real party pooper on car trips. Why can't he just go to sleep?"

Suchi had insisted on sticking his head out the window and chittering loudly at passing cars, and Wheeler's head was still aching a little from the noise.

"I think we need to get you into the snow, Yankee," said Linka flirtatiously. "Cool your hot temper down a little."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you're volunteering to hold me down, I promise not to struggle."

"Kwame!" Gi shouted suddenly. "That's the turn-off!"

Kwame turned the wheel sharply, and they barreled down a side road. "Sorry, everyone. I wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah, hypothermia had set in," said Wheeler. He held up a CD triumphantly. "Ah-ha! Found one. Appropriate, too."

He slotted it in. After some ominous clicks and whirrs, a crackly tune started. 'Winter Wonderland.' Wheeler leaned back in his seat and waved a finger to the music.

"Ouch! Wheeler!" Gi was sitting behind him, and gave his seat a kick. "Can't you move forward a little?"

"I have long legs!" Wheeler protested. "I can't move forward any more or they'll cramp up."

"We'll be there in five minutes," said Kwame. "Settle down."

"Are we there yet?"

"That's not funny, Wheeler."

"I disagree."

"There's the sign!" Linka pointed. Hanmer Springs. Beyond the signpost they could see a road sloping up to a cone-shaped hill covered in evergreens. Snow coated the roofs of the buildings and loaded each tree branch with bracelets of white and silver.

"Pretty," Wheeler commented as they pulled up.

"Soak in the hot pools first? Or lunch?" said Kwame, turning off the engine.

"Lunch," said Wheeler instantly. "Hungry."

They all got out of the car, stretching their legs and yawning. The air was cold, crisp and clean, and the sunlight had a freshly-scrubbed feeling. Wheeler glanced at Linka as she shrugged her waterproof jacket onto her shoulders – although she looked great on the beach in a bikini, he thought she never looked more beautiful than in cold weather. The brisk chill to the air gave her pink cheeks and sparkling eyes, and her cool, ice-queen colouring showed to its best advantage. He snuck up behind her and gave her a quick hug, enjoying the warmth of her slim body beneath all the layers of clothing.

"Hey!" She pushed him away indignantly. "I'm not _that_ cold."

"Sorry, babe." Wheeler smiled at her engagingly. "You looked cute."

Linka bent over to tie her shoelace, then straightened up. "Actually, I am a little chilly, now that I think of it," she said innocently, hiding her hands behind her back. "I could use a little warming up."

"I'm all about heat, babe." Wheeler put his arms round her and lowered his head so their noses were touching. "Eskimo kiss."

Linka felt heat rush to her face. Wheeler's blue eyes were only inches away from her own, and the wicked expression in them threatened to undermine her plan. Before his closeness caused her to forget, she reached a hand up to the nape of his neck. Wheeler leaned in a little closer, but before he could do anything …

"Hey!"

Linka had taken the opportunity to dump a big handful of snow down his neck. As the American jumped away and started frantically shaking out his jacket she said, "That will teach you to be too forward, Yankee."

"That was evil!"

"Have you two finished?" Kwame stood on the kerb, shaking his head. "We've found a café."

"Coming," said Linka sweetly, and walked past Wheeler with her nose in the air. He followed, grumbling something about smart-ass Russians.

Kwame and Gi hung back for a moment.

"So it's agreed," he said to her in a whisper. "You'll talk to Linka and I will have a word with Wheeler."

"Agreed," Gi took a deep breath. "This will not be fun."

"It has to be done." Kwame's face was grave.

XXXXXXX

After soup and bread in the café, the Planeteers trooped outside.

"To the pools!" Wheeler announced. "I'm ready to do nothing for the rest of the day."

"I'd actually like to look round the shops," said Gi, tucking her glossy hair behind her ears. "Want to come, Linka?"

"Sounds good."

Kwame smiled. "Well, we will leave you girls to it. We will meet you later. Ma-Ti, where's Suchi?"

"In the car," said Ma-Ti. "It's a little cold for him."

"Just as well. Can't imagine they'll let him into the water." Wheeler was already walking to the pool entrance. "You coming?"

"All right." Kwame followed. "Have fun, girls."

"Oh, we will." Gi and Linka turned to walk away.

"Hey, Babeoushka!" Wheeler stopped in the middle of the road and called back to the girls. Linka looked over her shoulder, flicking her golden hair.

"What, Yankee?"

"Miss me yet?"

"_Da, _I am looking forward to missing you. But first you have to go away." Linka linked arms with Gi and turned away.

"Ouch." Wheeler blinked.

XXXXXXX

"Nice comeback," said Gi as the girls walked away.

"_Spasiba_."

"So … You guys have been even worse than usual lately," Gi commented.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Gi's brown eyes were unusually serious as she looked at her friend. "It's fine so long as it's just … well, fun. But during the mission there was quite a lot of tension between you."

"We had a fight." Linka fiddled with her ponytail, avoiding Gi's gaze.

"I know. We heard. The Greenpeace team heard. Everyone on the South Island heard." Gi stopped suddenly, and turned to face her friend. "You guys have a bit of a turbulent relationship. I just want to make sure it doesn't interfere with work. It was a little awkward for all of us when you weren't speaking."

"Gi. There is nothing between us." Linka bit her lip. This might not be true, but she wasn't going to admit it. "We are just friends. I'm sorry if we made things difficult on the mission. It's just that … Wheeler was being so arrogant. And the incident with the Hagglund vehicle … he was practically joyriding in it! And …"

"That's okay, we don't need to relive it." Gi smiled. "And I'm not saying it's not okay for you to like him …"

"I don't like him! At least, not the way you are saying." Linka kicked at the remnants of a snowman on the side of the road. "The last thing I want is for anything to interfere with my work. I take it very seriously, you know."

"Believe me, I know. You filed your report on smog at 4am." Gi laughed. "You take your work more seriously than anyone I know."

"My point is, I am not some giggling high school girl." Linka was silent for a moment, then added, "thank you for bringing it to my attention, Gi. I should not have let myself get distracted. It won't happen again." Her face was stern.

"Whoa, lighten up." Gi pulled her friend's ponytail. "I think we need to go and buy something frivolous now. And relax. It's not a big deal."

XXXXXXX

"Oh god. A Speedo. That's just … wrong." Wheeler averted his eyes from the overweight man who had committed this fashion crime.

There were several pools in the complex, of varying temperatures, with winding stone paths between them. Wheeler, Kwame and Ma-Ti were lounging in one of the larger hot pools. Benches around the edge and a circular one in the middle provided seating, but it was very crowded and difficult to find a good spot. Patches of melting snow lay on the ground around the pools, and clouds of steam hovered above the whole complex.

"This is the life," Wheeler sighed, leaning back. "Lying in a hot bath surrounded by snow. And the view of the mountains is fantastic. Take out the guy in the Speedo and it's pretty much paradise. Actually, take out all the guys, leave the girls." He glanced up at a couple of girls walking past, and flashed them a hundred-kilowatt smile. They giggled and whispered something to each other.

"I can feel my muscles relaxing," Kwame sighed.

Ma-Ti felt a little uncomfortable. Kwame and Wheeler were both tall and well-built, their bodies toned from all the training they did on Hope Island. Ma-Ti, being a few years younger, was a bit behind in the body stakes. "All these people walking about in their swimwear," he said, crossing his arms defensively. "It seems a little unnatural."

"No one's looking," said Kwame comfortingly. "They're all concentrating on enjoying themselves."

"What do you mean no one's looking?" Wheeler was watching a group of girls playing volleyball in the cold pool.

"No one except you, Wheeler."

"Sure, whatever."

By some strange coincidence, the beachball from the cold pool bounced towards them.

"Well, I guess I'd better return it." Wheeler grabbed the ball, smiling at the girl who had hit it towards him. "It would be rude not to, really. Besides, I need an ego boost after the latest Arctic blast from the Ice Queen."

"Actually, Wheeler …" Kwame hesitated. "Could I have a word with you?"

"Sure, Kwame. What's up?"

_Should I go? _ Ma-Ti asked silently.

_That might be a good idea, _thought Kwame.

Ma-Ti excused himself quietly and swam across the pool.

"It's about the mission," Kwame began.

"Yeah. I think it went well. We're working together pretty seamlessly now."

"Yes." Kwame hesitated. "But there was a problem."

Wheeler raised an eyebrow. "What is it? Did I do something dumb? Whatever it is, I can take it. So shoot."

"It's not you. At least, not just you. It's you and Linka."

"Me and Linka?" Wheeler's surprise showed on his face. "But we weren't even teamed together for this one."

"Exactly. Because you weren't speaking."

"Oh." Wheeler considered this for a moment. "I think I see where you're going with this."

"That fight you had at the Greenpeace headquarters was very public. It did not look professional. Wheeler … I know you like Linka. And that is fine. But you two spend all your time together either fighting or flirting. When you're not fighting everything is okay, but when you are …" Kwame shrugged. "It creates an atmosphere. And that's not good for the team."

Wheeler flushed a little. "Okay."

"This is not an easy subject for me to bring up. All I am saying is that maybe it is best to keep things on an even keel for a while. Just cool off …"

"Not my strong point," Wheeler muttered.

"… and try to be civil with Linka. Nothing more, good or bad. It might be best if you stayed away from each other for a while until things settle down a bit."  
"Stay away from each other?"

"Avoid confrontation. Team up with other people on missions. Don't spend too much time alone together."

Wheeler exhaled. "Phew."

"My friend," Kwame laid a hand on his shoulder, "I am not trying to embarrass you. You are a great Planeteer, and a great friend. But I am the leader of this team, and I felt I needed to say something."

"Fair enough." Wheeler smiled a little weakly. "Thanks for saying something, Kwame. I had no idea it was bothering you guys that much. I'll back off."

"Thank you."

_Is it safe to come back now? _Ma-Ti asked silently.

"Yes, Ma-Ti."

"Yeah, come back little buddy," said Wheeler. "The chewing out is over." He grinned at Kwame.

XXXXXXX

"There are the girls." Ma-Ti waved across the pool.

"About time," said Wheeler. He watched Linka and Gi's approach a little nervously. The girls were talking animatedly to each other. As if they had come to some kind of decision, Gi nodded and starting running to join the other Planeteers. Linka hung back, carrying both their rucksacks.

"Hi!" said Gi breathlessly as she reached the edge of the pools. "How's the water?"

"Very nice." Kwame smiled. "What's Linka doing?"

"Getting us a locker."

"We just dumped our stuff over there," said Wheeler, indicating a pile of bags, shoes and slightly damp towels on one of the benches.

"Yes, but we come from somewhere called 'civilisation' and we prefer to keep our valuables locked up and our towels dry and fluffy," said Gi.

"Girls." Wheeler raised an eyebrow at Ma-Ti. "Go figure."

"What is Linka doing?" Kwame was looking past Gi, his eyes narrowed.

"I don't know." Gi turned around, and the other Planeteers followed her gaze. They saw Linka leaning back against a locker, looking distinctly uncomfortable. A muscular young man was standing in front of her, one of his arms resting on the lockers just above her shoulder. He was leaning forwards suggestively, and smiling.

Wheeler's blue eyes blazed with barely suppressed anger. "What does that punk think he's doing?"

Gi started walking towards Linka, but before she got very far the young woman put out both hands and pushed the man away, shouting something in Russian.

"What?" Kwame was half out of the water. Other people in the pool had spotted what was going on, and there were whispers and giggles around them. Linka stood frozen for a moment, looking around at all the stares, then put her head down and bolted for the exit.

"Linka! Wait!" Gi shouted. She started running towards her friend, but Wheeler had already splashed his way out of the pool and sprinted after the Russian.

"Gi!" Kwame grabbed the young Thai's wrist. "Let them go. It will only make Linka more uncomfortable if we all run after her."

XXXXXXX

"Hey! Linka! Wait up!" Wheeler skidded around a corner.

"Excuse me, sir." A stern bespectacled lady moved from behind the reception desk and blocked the exit, averting her eyes from his bare chest and swimming shorts. "You may want to put on some clothes before you go out onto the main street."

Wheeler was standing in a spreading puddle of water, shivering slightly. "What is this, Amish country?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Okay." Wheeler turned back towards the changing rooms. "Oh, and sorry about the floor."

XXXXXXX

Five minutes later he was rugged up and on the Alpine village's tiny main street.

"Linka? Linka!"

A couple passing on a tandem bike gave him a strange look. Wheeler looked around frantically and caught a glimpse of blonde hair and a blue jacket disappearing into a café down the road.

"Linka!"

Slipping a little on the snow, he ran after her. The café door jingled as he opened it. It was packed.

"Do you want a table, sir?"

"Uh … no. Maybe." Wheeler looked around. A glint of golden hair by the fireplace drew his eye.

"Ah-ha!"

"Sir?"

"Um, I'm with her." He pointed. "Could you bring me a coffee?"

"What kind of coffee?"

"Uh, just with milk."

"A flat white?"

"What?" Wheeler was momentarily halted in his mission. "How can a coffee be flat?"

"Are you American?" the girl put a hand on her hip a little impatiently. "It's what we call espresso with milk."

"Right. Sorry. Yeah, a flat white sounds good." Wheeler quickly paid for his coffee, peeled off his jacket and scarf, and made his way between the tables.

XXXXXXX

Linka looked up as he approached. Her nose was a little red at the tip, and he saw her hastily tucking a handkerchief into her pocket. _Of course_, he thought bitterly. _Some girls look awful when they cry, but she just has to go and get even prettier._

"Hey, babe."

"Hello." She smiled wanly, then looked down.

"This seat taken?"

Linka made a vague gesture. "_Nyet."_

Wheeler eased himself into the seat. "You took off kinda fast back there. Everything okay?"

"_Da._"

"Um …" Wheeler played with the sugar packets. "Well, I know that's not true. Want to talk about it?"

Linka sighed, putting one hand to her temple. "Not really. It is difficult to explain."

"If you want me to go back and punch someone …" Wheeler said hopefully.

"Thank you, Wheeler." She laughed a little. "But no."

"So …"

The waitress arrived and put two coffees down.

"So this is a flat white." Wheeler swirled the coffee round. "What's yours?"

"A long black."

"What is with this country?" He took a sip.

"It was sweet of you to follow me, Wheeler." Linka looked up, her eyes very green. "I am okay, I promise."

"Did that guy say something to upset you?"

"He was just being a man." Linka shrugged.

"How so?"

"He said I looked 'hot'. "

Wheeler's fist clenched, but he said neutrally, "Okay."

"And then he said 'are you Russian? Because I'm in the market for a mail-order bride.'"

"Right. I think you should reconsider that punching offer."

"Wheeler, no! It is fine. So I said that I wasn't interested, and turned away." Linka paused. "It was a little humiliating."

"Hence the tears. Yeah, I saw them." Wheeler was seething. "And, by the way, all that shouting didn't sound like you saying 'I'm not interested.'"

"Well …" Linka smiled. "I may have suggested that his mother committed a certain act with a goat that would explain his facial features and body odour."

"Wow. You know, I'm kind of sorry that was in Russian. Hopefully someone will translate for him."

"I over-reacted. I shouldn't have lost my temper. I just … don't like it when someone judges me on my looks like that." Linka bit her lip, and looked embarrassed. "It has happened for as long as I can remember. I don't mean to sound conceited, but I am aware that men seem to find me … attractive."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Don't say anything, Yankee!"

"I wasn't going to."

"I have always been determined to get by on more than my looks. I don't want to be one of those girls, you know?" she stirred her coffee. "That is why …" She hesitated. Did she really want to open up this much to the American? She glanced across at him. He was cupping his coffee in both hands, watching her. His dark red hair looked even more dramatic in the firelight, and his eyes were very blue.

"Why what?" he prompted.

"Well … when we first met, Wheeler, you weren't so different from that man at the pools."

Wheeler drew back a little.

"We know each other better now," she added hastily. "But that is why I do not want to … let anything happen. With us. Because I cannot afford to be seen in that way." She flushed. "After what Gi said …"

"What did Gi say?"

"Nothing that wasn't justified." Linka was avoiding his eyes. "She said that we made the others uncomfortable on our last mission."

"Yeah. Kwame had a similar chat with me."

"He did?" Linka looked up at him. "Wheeler, that was the reason that this man upset me so much today. Usually I would shrug it off, but …" She seemed to be searching hard for the right words. "I cannot have people questioning my commitment to my work. I do not want to seem unprofessional. Ever. My work is … everything to me."

"I know, babe. I …"

"I feel so strongly that I cannot let myself be distracted by a man. I have things I want to do. I want to achieve something with my life. I do not want to be seen as just some … bimba."

"Look, babe …" Wheeler leaned forward and took her hand. "You're smart. Real smart. And you're strong. And independent. I don't think anyone's going to see you as a bimba. Especially since the word is bimbo."

"Oh. Bimbo. Thank you."

"No problem." Wheeler looked a little uncomfortable. "Uh … Linka?"

"_Da_?"

"I hope you don't think …" he paused, lost for words. "Well, I know I flirt with you a bit."

"A bit?"

"Or a lot. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. Or distract you from your work. I mean ... I know how important it is to you. I guess I have been kind of selfish." His cheeks were a little pink.

Linka looked at him, but said nothing.

"So I guess we should stop all this … whatever it is. And if that means spending less time together, then I guess that's necessary too."

"That would be sensible," she nodded.

"Yeah. Believe me, I don't feel as mature as I sound." Wheeler sighed. "But … "

"I know."

"Well …" he stood up and pulled on his scarf. "I'm gonna get back to the pools. Assuming they let me in again – my exit was kind of dramatic." He hovered for a minute. "So …uh …friends? "

"Friends." Linka nodded. "Nothing more."

"And nothing less, I hope." Wheeler rubbed the nape of his neck. "This is scoring high on my list of most awkward conversations ever. I'm going."

"I'll come too." Linka pushed away her half-empty mug.

Wheeler glanced at the window. "Hey – it's snowing!"

"_Da_," Linka nodded. She pulled up the hood of her sky-blue coat.

"Aren't you excited?"

"I'm Russian, Yankee."

"Okay, I get it. You're over snow." Wheeler held the door open, and they walked out onto the street. The snow was drifting down in feathery flurries.

"So …" Wheeler offered his arm. "Shall we?"

Linka took his arm.

"Hmmm. Friends." Wheeler said the word absently, then leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "Don't worry, babe. I'm not about to make things complicated for you. Or the team."

Linka turned her head just as Wheeler was about to kiss her cheek, and his mouth touched hers. He jumped back as if he had been stung.

"Whoa, sorry. Accident."

Linka cleared her throat. "It's okay, Yankee."

They walked a few paces, carefully avoiding each other's eyes. After a couple of minutes, Linka glanced up at him. "You've got a snowflake on your nose."

She reached up and brushed it off. Then she was suddenly in his arms, her mouth on his, one hand clutching his collar. His nose felt cold against her cheek. They clung together for a moment, then separated.

"Okay." Wheeler was out of breath. "That really didn't help."

"_Nyet_." Linka looked guilty.

"What was that?"

"I think … maybe we are just a volatile combination, Yankee. It's not that I like you in that way," she hastened to add.

"Sure it's not."

"I don't!"

"Well, that's a pretty strange way to show it."

"I am just … confused! I …"

"Whoa!" Wheeler raised his hands in surrender. "No rows, remember?"

Linka looked away. There was an awkward pause.

"So …" he hesitated. "Well, I guess this is the official last day we can have blazing rows and flirt outrageously."

"_Da_."

"Okay, well, why don't we make the most of it? Take an hour before we go back to the pools, go for a walk. Make a snowman. Whatever."

Linka considered this. "I think that sounds fair."

"Okay." He smiled. "Let's go."

She took his arm again. "But this is the last time ever, Yankee. After this – strictly professional."

"Agreed."

_Yeah – we'll see how long that lasts. _But Wheeler kept that thought to himself. For now he was content to snatch an hour with the beautiful blonde that he could never quite get out of his system. Whether they spent the time fighting or kissing – or both – it didn't really matter. They were together, and for now, that's what counted.

XXXXXXX

Ma-Ti smiled a little as he lowered his heart ring. The picture of the two Planeteers walking through the snow floated in his mind for a moment before dissolving.

"Is everything okay?" Kwame asked. "Is Linka all right?"

"She is fine. She will be back soon." Ma-Ti looked at his two friends. What they had said to Wheeler and Linka today needed to be voiced, but his unusual perception told him that the sparks between the pair would not be extinguished quite that easily.

And personally, he thought that was great.


End file.
